My wife doesn't like me anymore! ( The Recognition)
by leeyuri41
Summary: After seven years of marriage, Yi Jeong was shell shock to hear his wife saying that she doesn't like him anymore. What will he do?


A/N: Just another one shot. Hehehehe I'll update **마음의 자유 Freedom of the Heart **soon.

* * *

The lounge door flung open to reveal the never before seen unsuave and devastated looking Woo Seong Internationals President, So Yi Jeong. The entire resident of the lounge turned to him, as he stormed his way to the leather couch and languidly flopped.

Silence filled the blank space before one broke it with an unsure voice.

"Hey! You look like hell bro!"

Yi Jeong bolted his head and saw Woobin went forward while Junpyo blinked his eyes several times, gaze fixed on him. Jiho on the other hand was quiet, observant of the smallest details of his current situation.

"Something wrong about the Museum?"

Junpyo stood across him with arms folded in front. He knows his best friend doesn't have any problem at home because his family was always in the best way possible. And the only thing that he had in mind that could stress Yi Jeong was business. Howbeit, his confidence went downhill when his best friend shook his head.

"Is this about that SYJ that always stick around with Strawberry?"

Another negative confirmation for Woobin's inquiry. Yi Jeong sighed hard burying his face into his palms. He was more stressed and lifeless that Woobin thought he would break down in front of them. And then Jiho sat beside Yi Jeong, raised his arms on his chin and leaned forward.

"It's Gaeul-yang, isn't it?"

That's it. The name Jiho had uttered pull out all the screws that held his wall sturdy and knocked his defense down into fine sand. Yi Jeong blinked and nodded. He summoned all his courage to utter the right words not to cause a shock to his friends.

"My wife doesn't like me anymore."

The entire place fall into deafening silence. He could see how his friends' jaws remained hanging from his statement and Yi Jeong was even more devastated. It seemed like he has no other means of solving his current predicament, his friends were still in the state of shock.

Yi Jeong was in fear that the estranged 'Yi Jeong' before might come and hunt him down if his wife would remain aloof. She was his sole reason why he had gone this far. The Yi Jeong before had been in the dark alley of a chaotic family ran by his before heartless grandfather. During his childhood, the mere display of appropriate emotions was even taught to him, shutting any significant reaction and kept it behind a cool façade. He had been the great pretender for a long time to the point that his friends were never aware if he was merely being true or making front. Not until she came into the picture, crept under his skin and became constant in his life. The constant irritant that bugged him up to his slumber. The one person who could make him frustrated, irritated, worried, mad, angry and at the same time make him smile, laugh, calm and love anything around him.

She was Chu Gaeul, the one person he loves and cried for, his beloved wife. The one person he couldn't live without, the wife who gave him his daughter and the person who just stated that she doesn't like him a while ago.

Seven years, they've been married for seven years and everything was perfect. He was beyond blissful of having her, she fixed him and brought light in his life. But then all of a sudden, she had a change of heart.

"I don't like you here."

He imitated how Gaeul had uttered those words that turn his world upside down. Yi Jeong doesn't know how would he react the very moment she said those words to him, Gaeul had never talked to him in that cold and careless manner, he was speechless.

For a few weeks, his wife had become very moody and had drastically changed. She wouldn't like him being around, she had even pushed him away when he tried to hug her from the back. He found it difficult to speak to her for days because she would either stay with Yoowon during night time or sleep ahead of him.

"I don't like the way you smell."

Gaeul told him two days ago. He stared back at his wife with bewildered expression but Gaeul just left him standing at the door, she walked away holding her nose which she pinched so hard. It took him some time to process what she said and when he did, he lifted his shirt and smelled himself. The smell of his shower gel welcomed his nose and he smelled like he just came out fresh from the shower although he had jogged an hour ago.

"I don't like to eat chocolates!"

Yi Jeong felt a shock of electricity traveled down his spine when Gaeul glared at him and stormed out of the kitchen. For how many times he had stayed in place staring blankly at the spot where his wife had been, Yi Jeong has no idea why his wife hated everything he made for her. Yesterday morning, he purposely woke up early so he could bake her favorite chocolate cake and even studied its procedure beforehand. And when she went to the kitchen, he was nothing but elated when he saw her smiling at him. Unfortunately, when he said he baked her some chocolate cake, Gaeul became upset and marched away from him.

"Don't hug Yoowon. Your smell sticks on her clothes. I don't like it."

His eyes almost bulged out from his sockets with Gaeul's statement. And it wasn't just that, she even dragged their daughter upstairs and handed her another bath so she wouldn't be able to smell him on their daughter's clothes, that's what she told him.

"My wife hates me." Yi Jeong pinched the bridge of his nose before pulling his hair out, frustrated.

"Maybe she caught you cheating."

Almost instantly, Woobin regretted his statement when Yi Jeong looked at him as if he wanted to eat him alive. "Or maybe not." Woobin swiftly added.

"I have already sworn in Jandi's name, I will never ever cheat on my wife!"

"Did you buy her new jewelry or maybe a car or another house?" Junpyo asked.

"I did not. She doesn't like me buying anything expensive for her."

Another silence engulfed the place, Woobin's head was running so fast, thinking of any possible way for Gaeul to despise his best friend. Junpyo, on the other hand was looking at Jiho who was having an almost invisible grin on his lips, he wondered about the cryptic reaction of his observant friend.

"I don't believe you did something wrong, Yi Jeong-ah."

After a long silence, it was Jihoo who speak this time, all eyes were on him as he smoothly stood up from his seat. "Don't worry, what you need to do is be patient with Gael and everything will work just fine. So, stop the sulk and go home, Yi Joeng-ah." Jihoo pulled his friend and pushed him out of the lounge with still baffled heart. Even Junpyo and Woo Bin were surprised with Jihoo's action that they both stood up when he pulled Yi Jeong out.

"Yah! What are doing with Yi Jeong, Jihoo-yah?"

"I'm telling him to go home and be with Gaeul."

"But Princess doesn't want to see him."

Jiho whipped his head to Junpyo and Woo Bin and gestured something to them that caused both men gasped and grin few seconds later. It was too late for Yi Jeong to catch the nonverbal notion as he was already being shoved inside his car.

"There's a good reason why she's been acting that way. For now, just go Yi Jeong-ah and trust me when I say everything is going to be okay. Arasso?"

"But..."

"No buts. Now go."

Yi Jeong was left without a choice, his friends wanted him to leave and he has no where to go but home. He sported a vivid bafflement when he watched his friends stood on the sidewalk, Junpyo and Woo Bin were looking at him with wide smiles on their faces while Jihoo was waving his hand, mouthing an 'annyeong'. He could not understand Jiho, and why his friends had no idea of helping him. They are F4 for God's sake but in his current situation, he was all helpless.

Yi Jeong could feel his temples throbbing with the mere thought of going home, see his wife and probably be ignored for the nth time today. Being upset in an understatement, he had known beforehand that his supporters might not be capable of helping him. But with Jiho's reaction, Yi Jeong was even frustrated not to mention those stupid grins Junpyo and Woobin were having. If he wasn't brought up to be always calm or either him being 'cool', he might have been whining in the middle of the parking lot.

"Friends. Great!"

Yi Jeong cursed under his breath, turned on the engine and made a harsh revolution which left a fog of smoke before speeding away. Junpyo and Woobin were left coughing and waving the smoke away while Jihoo on the other had been fast to be at the doorway laughing at his friends.

"Aish!"

"Yah! So Yi Jeong!"

XoxoX

A deep sigh escaped from Yi Jeong before he lifted his foot up to their doorsteps. Yi Jeong felt like he was holding a heavy stone on his back that walking in confidence was never easy. He made his way towards the living room with his eyes fixed on the marbled floors.

"Dad!"

Instantly, Yi Jeong bolted his head hearing the bright and soothing voice of his daughter. He smiled at her as she ran to him with a hug. "Aigoo! Did my Strawberry miss Dad so much?" His embrace was a bit tight, he knew because Yoowon gasped before he loosen. He felt Yoowon hugged him even tighter before she kissed his cheek.

"Daddy, are you sick?"

Yoowon raised his hand and touched Yi Jeong's forehead. She read his face and could sense that there is something off about her father. But then, Yi Jeong gave her a negative nod and a faltered smile.

"I'm fine, Honey."

He kissed his daughter before he stood up and head towards his and Gaeul's room, ignoring the pending inquiry his daughter might have. Disappointed, he shouldn't make any expectations, she wasn't in their room and once again he was being set aside. Yi Jeong languidly walked to the base of the bed and sat slowly. He closed his eyes and drew a breath, it was a nightmare for him not to have his wife close to him. Her smile, her embrace and her warmth, Yi Jeong missed everything about his wife. All the same, he couldn't even touch her.

"Please wake me up when this nightmare ends."

"You're very bad at lying. You're not okay, Dad."

The five year old Yoowon had managed to slip inside the room without him noticing and it was a surprise. Yi Jeong brushed his concern for a moment and gazed at his daughter fondly. He held her hand close to his face while she sported a very famous pout and he can't help but smile at her. His daughter had become very much like her mother, beautiful and smart.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

Yoowon raised her other hand and wiped the streaks of tears on his eyes. Had he been crying? Yi Jeong thought and he was cut off when her daughter smiled at him brightly, too bright for him that he needed to press his eyes together. The next thing he felt were numerous kisses from Yoowon. She kissed his nose, cheeks, forehead and a slight peck on his lips. Yi Jeong opened his eyes and smiled.

"What was that for?"

"That was from Mom." He thought she uttered, then Yi Jeong tried to open his mouth to speak but Yoowon beat him to it. "Mommy is sorry that she couldn't talk to you. She is also upset to see that you are upset. And she told me to hug and kiss you for her. Mommy misses you so much." Yoowon continued.

Yi Jeong was so surprised to hear what Yoowon had told him. All the bitterness he had inside was washout by the happiest news he had for the day. His wife isn't mad at him, that's what he was sure about. But why was she avoiding him? There were tons of questions running inside his head but he could only utter...

"Where is your Mom?"

"She's at my room."

Almost immediately, Yi Jeong stood up from the bed and glided towards the door, not until Yoowon pulled him back.

"Wait! Dad, you can't go and see Mom."

"Why?"

"She's going to puke if she'll see you. She doesn't like your smell."

"What? She's going to puke...?"

If it was all a normal day, Yi Jeong would crack up to the thought of his wife vomiting in his sudden presence. But today was different and he had no idea what to feel about Yoowon's statement. Was he going to laugh or cry? He looked at his daughter in bewilderment while Yoowon dipped her hand inside her pouch.

"Here."

Yoowon placed an object in his hand and Yi Jeong's eyes almost fell down, being surprised was an understatement. It took him several seconds to finally understand the whole scenario he was in for a week, and Yi Jeong was more than elated it were all because of the thing on his hand.

"Mom told me that those lines me... Dad? Wait! I said you can't go to Mom. She'll freak out..."

He whipped and stepped back beside Yoowon before hoisting her up. Yi Jeong kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "But I really need to see Mommy, okay? And if she'll freak out, you're there to save me, right?" It was amusing to see Yoowon blink her eyes, trying to catch his words before she gave him a confused nod.

"Very well. Now, let's go!"

XoxoX

A light knock was heard behind the door and Gael shifted in her seat.

"Come in, Strawberry. Mommy is just... Oh my God! So Yi Jeong?!"

In reflex, Gaeul pinched her nose avoiding the scent of her husband which instantly filled the room, her body turned upset. Her eyes went rounder when Yi Jeong stepped closer with Yoowon looking worried on his arms.

"Don't go near!"

"Why? Something wrong?"

She caught a slight glint in his eyes and his mischievous side resurfaced. Gaeul could read him clearly, but she doesn't have any idea why her husband was acting as such.

"Please. Honey, just stay right there, okay?"

Gaeul pleaded, her mouth became watery and her esophagus was ready to regurgitate anything she had eaten a while ago. She swallowed hard enough to flush her throat but then it went back up, even more disturbing. In a blink of an eye, Yi Jeong had been already in front of her. Surprised and all, Gaeul gulped and her throat relaxed, everything prodding flushed back to where they belong, in her stomach which caused her some involuntary hiccups.

"Oh? Dad, Mom did not throw up on you."

Across them, Yoowon was clapping her hands together, enthusiastic seeing her father was nothing but safe from her Mom's vomiting.

The sight of his amused and happy daughter made Yi Jeong chuckle enough. All his worries and doubts were now buried six feet down deep. He felt ecstatic that he now have his moon and star so near him and the only thing he had to do, was reach for them. Instinctively, Yi Jeong snaked his arms around his still hiccuping wife's waist. He took her wrist and put her hand off her nose.

"I don't smell bad, Honey."

"I know. But..."

"But this little one inside you doesn't want my smell. Am I right?"

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrows and looked intently at his wife's eyes. She gasped, he had expected it for her to wonder on how was he able to know her tiny little secret. Slowly, Gaeul nodded her head in affirmation, a sheepish smile then came after.

"I'm sorry. I was very excited to tell you but... But I just can't stand your scent. It's driving me nuts and my stomach would react to it. And..."

Gaeul's words were forgotten when Yi Jeong ambushed her with a kiss. It was short but soft and sincere, he grinned at her, seemingly proud he had dominated again thereafter. She could hear her daughter giggling, Yoowon would always feel giddy and delightful about her parents being sweet and showy at each other.

"You talk too much. I felt the need to cut you off."

He held Gaeul's hand and guided her to sit on the leather couch which was at the foot part of Yoowon's bed. Gaeul noticed that Yi Jeong was being extra careful about holding her, she felt like she was a ceramic that could fall apart if handled carelessly. He hadn't changed a bit, she was very sure about it. Yi Jeong had been very protective of her and Yoowon but he would usually step a little higher because of her condition. A tiny grain of guilt crept to her for not telling him first about her situation, and that had caused some misunderstandings, Gaeul was sorry.

"Honey, I'm truly sorry I did not..." Her voice was like a whisper that maybe Yi Jeong did not hear her speak and interrupted her almost in a moment. "So, I'm really going to be a dad again?" He was overly excited that he absent-mindedly shook his wife into confusion.

"When did you check for it? When are we going for the check up? Should I file for an indefinite leave at the University for you? Do you have cravings for anything? How about strawberry? Do you want to eat strawberry?"

The memories of Gaeul's first pregnancy taught him some notable things, she would eat anything presented to her, she would sleep most of the time and she hated cucumbers and carrots. Those were the time when he had thanked God she wasn't asking for anything out of the ordinary, Gaeul would just munch on strawberries and tangerine, unlike Jandi who always craved for chicken feet and brain. His wife's best friend would pester Junpyo on buying her frogs which she would dissect and observe, that was the creepiest thing he knew about being pregnant.

"Mom will eat me?" Yoowon butt-in.

"No!"

The couple whipped their head to their daughter, both got their eyebrows knitted together. "It's not you, Honey. What I mean is 'strawberry - the fruit.'" Yi Jeong felt so stupid about his answer when Yoowon burst into laughter and uttered in breathless tone...

"I know, Dad. That was a joke. Excited much?"

Yoowon was fast to see the prodding jaw of Yi Jeong and the kid swiftly flashed her charming smile and puppy eyes to get her way on his father's comeback. She was victorious when her Dad brushed it off, Yi Jeong had then stared back at his wife.

Gaeul laughed at the little exchange of tease and warning between her husband and daughter, the two were always and maybe forever like that. Yoowon had Yi Jeong on her hands, totally in control of her father when she had to. She wondered if it will be the same with the little one she was currently having.

She gazed back on Yi Jeong who was expectant of her answers, Gaeul gave him a grin and a soft peck on the lips. "A bit loaded, aren't we? So, where will I start?" Gaeul tilted her head and recalled Yi Jeong's questions. "All right! I checked it out yesterday. I'm going for a check-up tomorrow. I don't think I have to make some leave and I don't crave or dislike anything yet. Just chocolates and your scent, it's driving me nauseous." She flashed an apologetic smile at him and Gaeul had known Yi Jeong would let that pass.

"But you can't sleep just anywhere. You're going to sleep beside me because I'll be worried if you're not."

"Then how about my nausea? I would continually feel sick if I'll stay near you."

"Have you noticed you're not feeling nauseous anymore? Honey I'm only a few inches away from you." Yi Jeong spoke in a factual tone that made Gaeul think for some seconds.

"And that just says you can tolerate my scent. And, this little one here cannot hate Daddy's smell. Arasso?" He placed a hand on his wife's still flat tummy while he uttered an early lecture to his conceived child, Gaeul could only raise an eyebrow at his husband.

For the entire time, Yoowon was there running her brains out on how will she be included in the talk. She liked being involved in their familial talk, her parents let her only up to what she was ought to know. "Arasso! Arasso!" She caught her mother uttered and a smile broke on her dad's lips. The sight before her made her little worry came to rest. Her dad is fine and the misunderstanding between her parents were all clear, the young So Yoowon smiled heartily.

"Coming through."

Yoowon said while she peered in between her parents and sat on Yi Jeong's lap. "Can we now think of the baby's name? Mom? Can we?" Her eyes were round and promising while she whipped side to side at her parents. And there, the competition had started.

"Soeun!"

"Ani! Sang Beom!"

"Soeun!"

"Sang Beom! Sang Beom!"

"Soeun!"

Gaeul rolled her eyes as her husband and daughter banter as they compete with naming the baby, whom gender wasn't given yet. And although it may appear to be very childish, Gaeul felt interested to got together with the commotion.

"Uhm." Gaeul started raising a finger but dropped it in swift when...

"You're excluded."

She instantly swallowed her words after her 'father and daughter' tandem cut her in chorus. There wasn't anything she's left to do, not even suggestions. And so, she kept her lips pursed watching both Yi Jeong and Yoowon continue their squabble.

XoxoX

"I miss you."

He whispered in her ear and she shifted closer to him in her sleep. Yi Jeong held her closer filling the tiny gap between them and Gaeul snuggled and had wrapped her arms around him. They fit perfectly together, they always do.

For a week he had been sleepless because she wasn't beside him, and then now because he stayed awake looking at her sleeping form. She was calm and comfortable as if she hadn't felt dizzy and nauseous a while ago.

And then, there was a warm embrace he had felt, tiny hand wrapped around his neck and he can't help but smile. "I love you, Daddy." Yi Jeong caught his eldest whisper and he pulled Yoowon closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you more, Strawbery." There he was, lying awkwardly in between his sleeping wife and daughter, a bit cramped on their king size bed. Not really. Since there was enough space for the three of them, it was simply that they were stuck too close to each other in the middle of the bed.

It was confirmed that Gael was carrying their second child and Yi Jeong couldn't be happier, he was wholly satisfied. A breath of comfort he had let out, surrendering to the bliss of slumber, Yi Jeong rested closing his eyes. Deep within him he had known that the next time he'll wake-up it wouldn't be just the three of them crowding the bed, surely, there would be four people sleeping closely and contented beside each other.

After all, it wasn't that bad to be disliked by your wife once in a while.

* * *

A/n: Reviews anyone? Thank you very much and God bless!


End file.
